Cómo Colar a Dos Locas en Hogwarts
by RevitaaYFinn Fussion
Summary: Dos locas muy locas se pierden... ¿serán algo aquellas ruinas ruinosas? ¿Un castillo de magia? ¿cómo es qué dos muggles han sido capaces de entrar? Muggles o algo más....merodeadores pro situado en 2005 Por fin, chap 2 up!
1. El Viaje del Destino

Hola, somos Finn Fisshu88 y Revitaa Locatis-Potter y estamos aquí para presentaros nuestro primer fic conjunto... Nos pusimos de acuerdo porque tenemos muchas cosas en común, aunque la que más destaca e hizo que pusiéramos a trabajar nuestra imaginación en conjunto fue que estamos rodeadas de gente que se ríe de nosotras por leer Harry Potter.. Y no tienen ningún derecho, porque para gustos, los colores. Así que nada, nos pusimos vamos a la obra para hablar, aunque solo sea un poquito, de esto que seguro le pasa a más de uno y de paso, divertirnos un rato así que con todos vosotros: **Cómo colar a Dos locas en Hogwarts**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Cómo Colar a Dos Locas en Hogwarts**

-Veamos… según esta cosa inútil que tengo aquí… -murmuró una chica con un mapa en la mano.- estamos muy cerca de… ¡Ah, sí! De un lugar llamado "Ninguna parte".

-¿A cómo está de lejos de "¿A-que-nos-hemos-perdido?".- preguntó irónica otra muchacha de la misma edad.

-Da un paso a la derecha.- su compañera lo dio.- Ya has llegado.

-¡No tiene gracia!. ¡Estamos completamente perdidas! Me voy a estar acordando de la familia del tío que nos vendió el mapa hasta que me muera… ¡Este mapa asqueroso estaba en el mundo antes que las piedras y los dinosaurios!

-A lo mejor se extinguieron por seguirlo…- comentó Eva Locaris, por otro nombre Revita, sentada en el suelo.- Vaya viaje de fin de curso más paradisíaco…

-¡Tú y tu idea de buscar Camelot!… -esta chica, llamada Finn Fisshu, observó la cara de Revita.- Bueno, vale, nuestra idea de buscar Camelot. Pero en este país fijo que está… tiene que estar... dime que estaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – añadió con voz maníaca.

-¿No será aquello?- la otra señaló a unas ruinas ruinosas que se veían algo enanas en el frente. Lo rodeaban un bosque muy tupido y cerrado, y un lago enorme que daba aspecto de ser muy frío.

-Se ajusta bastante a la descripción de castillo abandonado y viejo. Seguramente lo será¡vamos a acercarnos más!... aunque- añadió hablando para ella – creía que el castillo ya no estaba... ¡bueno, es igual!

-Hay un montón de señales de peligro…

-Bah, tú no las mires y verás cómo no te hacen nada.- bromeó Finn.

Pero resultó que esas ruinas no estaban tan cerca cómo parecían y las chicas rápidamente se agotaron. Como consecuencia, volvieron a mostrarse enfadadas con la elección de la ruta.

-Ahggggggg, ese castillo, a cada paso que damos nosotras, da veinte.

-¿Alguien puede recordarme cómo llegamos aquí?

-Pues va a ser que sí…

**1. El viaje del destino**

En un instituto cuyo nombre nadie quisiera recordar por razones suficientemente obvias de por sí, se encontraban dos chicas cuchicheando en un aula. Una de ellas era alta, con un pelo revuelto color azabache muy revuelto que le llegaba por los hombros y unos preciosos ojos verdes. Era muy delgada también.

La otra, era morena también, aunque no tan oscuro como su acompañante, con unos rizos anchos y descontrolados que le llegaban por los hombros (aunque algo más cortos que los de la otra chica), y unas gafas tras las cuales habían unos ojos muy extraños, ya que según el día, se mostraban marrones, verdes o de un gris extraño. Era delgada y de estatura media. Pretendían hablar bajo para que nadie las descubriese... pero se puede decir que eso era imposible.

- ¿ENTONCES NOS IREMOS? – preguntó la de ojos raros

-¿Quieres bajar la voz, Finn? Es que nos van a pillar. Y claro que iremos, pero si nos cuelgan de las orejas por no estar en clase cuando hay que estar, no vamos a ver la frontera de Escocia ni de lejos.

-Si los conserjes están siempre a su bola...

-Sí, sí, lo sé... ¡y no me recuerdes a los conserjes, el "moro" siempre me mira mal... !

En teoría, no debería haber ningún problema porque estuviesen allí... Si no fuese porque estaban saltándose las clases de Francés y porque supuestamente estaban estudiando para un difícil examen de matemáticas (cuya asignatura habían acabado ya, todo sea dicho).

Apenas quedaba una semana para que terminase el curso. Las chicas, de 17 años, planeaban un viaje a Escocia de esos que después recuerdas muriéndote de risa. El avión salía en dos días y aún ni sabían adónde iban a ir una vez en ese lugar.

Por eso, se hallaban deliberando el asunto. Y si te saltas una clase para hablar del mejor viaje de tu vida, pues como que mejor. El viaje, era de estudios, con el resto de la clase... pero ni la llamada Finn Fisshu ni su acompañante, Revita Locatis, estaban dispuestas a ir con sus sosos compañeros... en cuanto llegasen, iban a irse por su cuenta... Esto se podía hacer, pero a nadie se la había ocurrido puesto que creían que era mejor ir con guía... cosa totalmente contraria a la opinión de ellas. Así que en esas estaban, pensando que harían una vez tocasen tierra, cuando el ruido de unas pisadas apresuradas seguidas de un resbalón sonaron por el pasillo.

Alarmadas, se escondieron como pudieron por el aula justo a tiempo, puesto que "el moro" acababa de asomarse mientras maldecía por lo bajo las goteras del edificio... sí, goteras, resulta que el edificio estaba hecho una ruina...

Todos los alumnos se quejaban del estado de aquella escuela, pero nadie parecía realmente interesado en arreglarlo. Las paredes se caían a cachos y tenían escritas gran cantidad de palabras soeces contra los profesores y las mesas estaban en el mismo estado, porque los alumnos se divertían estrellándose contra ellas para formar gran ruido. Y bajo una de estas mesas y pegadas al lado de una pared como estas estaban escondidas Finn y Revita.

Cualquier sonido haría temblar las paredes y serían descubiertas Justo encima de ellas, empezó a llover. Goteras. Malditas goteras. En el suelo hizo un sonido muy diferente a cuando cayó sobre el plano de Escocia que Revita había dejado sobre la mesa. "El moro" se dio cuenta y...

En ese momento se tuvo que dar la vuelta mientras que apretaba el culo.

-Siempre pensé que estaba estreñido... - comentó Finn casualmente. Ambas empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia mientras recogían todo y salían del aula.

Justo entonces, sonó el timbre, que anunciaba el final de las clases hasta el día siguiente. Así que en un "visto y no visto", ambas se encontraban fuera del cochambroso edificio. Revita y Finn eran vecinas, por lo que se conocían desde siempre y Vivían en un pequeño barrio cercano al instituto, unas casas sencillas pero totalmente equipadas. Cuando llegaron a sus respectivas puertas, se despidieron quedando para seguir haciendo planes durante la tarde, ya que estaban siempre juntas y ese día no iba a ser menos.

Entusiasmadas y contentas como todos los alumnos de su instituto, Revita y Finn entraron para el que sería el último día antes de comenzar las vacaciones de verano, la recogida de notas.

-------------------

Entraron en la clase y se sentaron en las mesas de sus pupitres (aún quedaban diez minutos para que tocara la campana y los profesores siempre llegaban tarde) El que estaba sentado delante, Charlie, se volvió a saludarlas.

-¡Hola, chicas¿Qué¿Nerviosas por el viaje?

Revitaa y Finn se miraron y contestaron al unísono:

-¿Nosotras? Que vaaaa - lo cual dio a entender al chico todo lo contrario.

-Por cierto, el nuevo libro del Flomper sale justo la próxima semana... - añadió en un intento fallido de sonar casual.

Para quienes no lo sepan, la colección de "Harry Flomper" era el fenómeno literario del momento. Contaba las aventuras de un chico que descubría que era bruja e iba al Colegio de Magia Beauxbatons, donde conocía a una chica llamada Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga más adelante y a Ron Weatherby... La cuestión era que ambas estaban obsesionadas con esos libros, y esto les traía unos pequeños problemas, tales como el cachondeo general que todo el mundo se tenía con ellas.

-Apuesto a que os encantaría que el viaje fuera a Francia.

-¿Porqué lo dices?- respondió Finn aun sabiendo lo que era.

-Para ir a ese castillo de la magia potagia y hacer hechizos de esos con Jarrón.

-Es Harry, imbécil.

-Es una tontería. Nada de eso es real, qué más da que me equivoque. Además, seguro que os gustaría conocerlo si existiesen... ya lo veo: Revita Flomper y Finn Weatherby... o al contrario.

-Mira niño, gilipolleces, las justas.

-Perdón, Harr... quiero decir Revita.- se guaseó el chico. -Jajajjaja. Es que es patético. Seguro que estáis enamoradas de ese Harry Flomper... ¡Jajajaja¡Harry, dame un besito, muak, muak!

-Y yo que lo pienso... Lo que a ti te gustaría es que el viaje fuera a tu casa¿no? Con todas las que vas a suspender, no vas a poder ir a otro sitio... -le contestó Revita. Como el chico no era muy lumbrera, fue un duro golpe para él que le dijeran aquello, por lo que contraatacó:

-Bueno, al menos no tendré que aguantar a dos fenómenos como vosotras... además, vais a estar solas, no caéis bien a nadie...

Ante esto, ellas sonrieron. Estaba claro que iban a estar SOLAS, no sabía él hasta que punto, así que pasaron de él como de la mierda mientras esperaban a que las llamasen para darles sus notas.

---------------------------------------------------------

Una vez llegado el día de ir al aeropuerto camino de Escocia, Finn y Revita estaban al borde de una ataque de nervios, porque era su primera vez en un avión y les daba cierto miedo.

-Revita, por Dios, que el avión no se va a caer en mitad del vuelo, no lo repitas más veces ¡o cometeré un homicidio!

-¡Pero es que es verdad! Podría pasar cualquier cosa... en este libro de "Catastróficos accidentes a lo largo de los milenios" pone que tenemos 30 de cada cien posibilidades de caernos.

-No, pone 3 de cada mil, que no sabes leer.- replico Finn señalando el libro -No debí dejarte ver la película "Destino final" anoche –añadió.

-¡Pues ahora, me aguantas!. ¡Vamos a morir!. ¡Estoy convenida! Hoy tuve un sueño…

-Otra vez no, por favorrrrrrrrrrrrr - exclamó Finn exasperada, aunque empezaba a tener dudas, pero para ahuyentarlas, tiró el libro de su amiga por la ventanilla del coche y puso los dedos en posición de yoga el resto del trayecto, mientras Revita se mordía las uñas y golpeaba el cristal nerviosamente pidiendo un paracaídas.

En el aeropuerto, el resto de la clase se encontraba más o menos igual, Algunos compañeros hacían creer con su inmovilidad que no les preocupaba nada o que cogían al avión todos los días para ir al colegio, otros procuraban mantener una aparente calma mientras su corazón latía a 200 por minuto como Finn y unos como Revitaa habían perdido la cabeza y hacían el loco por aquí y por allá, a la vez que pedían la Extremaunción en una capilla para desesperados cercana. Los padres de Finn se acercaron a dar unos "consejos de última hora" a su hija, y los de Revita la traían por la oreja desde la capilla.

-Finn, recuerda, tienes que portarte bien, estudia mucho, saca buenas notas, no hagas de las tuyas...

-¡Mamá! Que me voy de excursión, no a estudiar... Además, siempre me decís lo mismo... me sé el discurso de memoria, ahora tocan las amenazas: "cómo nos digan que has hecho algo no sales el resto del año, sé educada, vigila con quien te juntas..." ¿No podríais cambiarlo un poco?

La madre de Finn la fulminó con la mirada, y ésta bajó la cabeza y dijo:

-Está bien, no haré nada que NO se pueda hacer.- evidentemente, resaltó esto por lo de la "escapada" que harían ella y Revita. Su madre la miró sospechosamente pero quedó conforme. Un poco más allá, su amiga soportaba un discurso similar.

-Estate siempre con Finn, que tú enseguida te pierdes y te distraes. No la armes y no pierdas nada de lo que llevas¿vale? Te llamaré todos los días. Como no vuelvas entera, te aseguro que no nos vamos de vacaciones.

-¡Noooooo!- chilló Revita.- Seré buena buenisíma, no me perderé ni nada, y te traeré todos los souvenirs que quieras.

-Está bien. Y sobre todo... ¿qué era?- pareció pensarlo.- Bueno, tú cuídate, y ya está.

–Vale.- Así que Finn y Revita siguieron a sus compis.

Revita y Finn llegaron a la zona "libre de impuestos" y a ambas se les pusieron los ojos como a Homer Simpson cada vez que ve los donuts... ¡había de todo y baratísimo, sin embargo, las arrastraron (literalmente) antes de que pudiesen apalancarse y las llevaron a las puertas de embarque. Tras una larga cola y la revisión de sus pasaportes y equipaje de mano (vamos, las mochilas), se vieron que tenían que atravesar un pasillo muy largo...

-Oye, Revita... ¿y si te digo que no te asomes a las ventanillas?

-¿Por qué no? No creo que sea nada mal... ¡Ahh! –añadió desobedeciendo a Finn.- Esto no es seguro, el túnel asqueroso este se va a caer con tanta gente.

Finn cogió y llevó a rastras a su amiga antes de que las mirasen aún más raro. El "túnel asqueroso" acababa justo en la puerta del avión... y ambas entraron rápidamente.

Una vez dentro del avión, tuvieron que soltar las mochilas en los compartimentos que se encontraban encima de sus sitios, y se las vieron y desearon para hacerlo, puesto que Finn se había traído la despensa de su casa para el viaje... cuando por fin consiguieron cerrarlo, se sentaron...

-¡Dios mío, Finn, estamos flotando! .¡Este trasto tan enorme ya está volando!

-Revita, que sólo han arrancado los motores.- en ese momento, sintieron una sacudida en el estómago... ahora SI empezaban a volar...

-¿Cuánto queda?- repuso Revitaa mirando a Finn.

-¡Acabamos de despegar!

-Me estoy mareando... - añadió con una mano en la frente.

-Eso es imposible ¬¬ Tienes más cuento...

-¡Si yo digo que me mareo, es que me mareo!- de repente cambió su expresión a una de "niño con regalos de Papa Noél".- Anda, mira que pequeñito se ve ya todo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya están en camino... - la voz de una mujer sonó por el lugar en el que se encontraban. Sonreía de manera misteriosa mientras miraba desde un... ¿espejo? Sí, algo así parecía, a Revita y Finn en el avión.

-¿Qué planes tienes para ellas? - preguntó la voz de un chico.

-Unos... muy interesantes, pero si te los digo, pierden su gracia.

-Ya empiezas otra vez con tus misterios... -se quejó el chico.

-Sólo te diré... -él la miró esperanzado.- que su viaje no es casualidad...

-No hay que ser un genio para saberlo... Seguro que haces una de las tuyas...

-Eso... ya lo averiguarás.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Y tras este inicio que esperamos sea del gusto de muchos, el importe: UN REVIEW! Pero va sin IVA, asi que no os quejéis. Saludos

RL-P Y Finn Fisshu88


	2. Cómo llegamos a estonoloconocenisu

**Ojalá pudiésemos decir que el mundo de Harry Potter nos pertenece... nada nos haría más felices, pero no es así... (bueno, al menos tenemos a Harry Flomper jajajaja)**

**Holaa! Seguimos vivas, aunque parezca increíble! Hemos tenido algunas dificultades para escribir, del tipo que para empezar, no vivimos ni en la misma provincia... lo que ya es un fastidio... Sentimos el retraso!. **

**Por cierto, siento deciros que contesto en nombre de Revita también (soy Finn), ya que ella tiene unos problemillas con el ordenador... de todos modos, no os preocupéis que para el próximo ya estará también, seguro! Ahora, a por los reviews!**

**Myca:** Jajaja, ya ves, pasa a muchas personas ;). Nos alegra saber que te guste el fic! (aunque no es lo mismo responder sin Revita, uu... pero se que piensa igual que yo!). Y lo de los reviews cortos... ¡más vale algo que nada! Además, por muy pequeños que sean, siempre te suben la moral.

**Clawy:** Sip, jajaja, son un tanto rebeldes¿verdad Revita?... o mierda, ella no ta... buaahh... (en fin, tendré que superar el trauma). De Harry Flomper... ya verás más adelante, lo prometemos!. Gracias por el review!

**Aloromora: **¿y a ti que te digo? Que el review se agradece... Tu historia ya la conocemos tanto Rev como yo, y sabes nuestra opinión, así que poco mas, muchos besos!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Cómo Colar a Dos Locas en Hogwarts.**

**2. Cómo llegamos a "esto-no-lo-conoce-ni-su-puñetera-madre"**

Revita y Finn estaban dormidas desde hacía como una media hora... el viaje era largo y por la noche, así que finalmente el sueño las había vencido... Sin embargo, poco iba a durar esa tranquilidad...

-Ding, dong, atención señores pasajeros, nos disponemos a aterrizar. Por favor, despiértense si están dormidos o DORMIDAS, abróchense los cinturones y agárrense adonde puedan.

Finn y Revita se despertaron de golpe.

-¿Cómo que "agárrense adonde puedan"?

-Oye¿aquí como qué sitios hay para agarrarse?- le preguntó Finn a Revita. Luego se volvió y miró al frente.- ¡Oiga, que no ha dicho cuánto queda para aterrizar!. ¿Y adónde me agarro?

Pero Finn no obtuvo respuesta, y Revita le tapó la boca mientras volvia a recordarle que no solía hablar muy bajito. Acto seguido, Revita, al lado de la ventana, se cogió a Finn muy fuerte.

-Ah, muy lista¿y yo dónde?- preguntó señalando el pasillo a su lado.- Yo quiero agarrarme a algo o salgo volando.

-Ya estás volando.- se rió su amiga.- Bueno, puedes coger esa cuerda que cuelga.- y apuntó con el dedo, efectivamente, una cuerda larga que estaba a la izquierda de Finn

Finn obedeció a Revita y no sólo cogió con mucha fuerza la cuerda sino que tiró levemente hacia abajo. Se oyó un pequeño "cap", pero el avión comenzó a hacer otros ruidos referentes al aterrizaje, por lo que no se escuchó.

-Esta cuerda me parece poco segura. Para mí que no la puso la línea aérea...-desconfió la chica. Para comprobar sus palabras tiró más para abajo. Cataclismo inminente. El compartimento-despensa de Finn se abrió. No hace falta ser físico para saber lo que ocurrió debido a la presión, ni gastrómono internacional para imaginar lo que salió de allí...

La pega es que tener mucho tiempo para comer durante un trayecto como aquel, tiene sus desventajas. Entre otras cosas, salieron bolsas del supermercado con patatas fritas de Revita, latas de coca-cola de Finn (recordamos que siempre hay un poco que inevitablemente se queda en el fondo) y pareció a muchos que granizaba con las migas de pan que cayeron, porque a las dos les encantaba el bocata de chorizo a media mañana/merienda/para picar/ o incluso a las tres de la madrugada si les daba el gusto por ahí.

La cuerda poco segura pertenecía a una antigua ristra de chorizo.

La mirada asesina general fulminó a las inocentes muchachas, que pusieron ojos de que no habían sido ellas.

Algunas cosas se precipitaron sobre la cabeza de más de uno. Además, como iban en la popa del avión y éste comenzó su descenso, los desperdicios comenzaron a bajar por el pasillo... Pero a lo burro; y a la profesora no se le había pasado otra cosa por la cabeza que ir por él (porque más sitio no había, la verdad) para ver qué había pasado. Cataclismo dos.

No sufrió daños graves, pero se dice que a día de hoy, no ha sido capaz de eliminar el olor de chorizo de su pelo, porque los bordes del chorizo y las ristras sobrantes cayeron justo allí encima. Finn y Revita se agarraron la una a la otra, tal y como el altavoz había indicado, abrazándose, temiendo entonces por sus vidas.

-Nunca nadie había dicho que lo que sube una vez, baja dos¿a que no?- intentó Revita mezclando una débil sonrisa con su nerviosismo.

La profesora (que, por cierto, era una de las más detestadas del instituto) las miró con una horrible sonrisa (tenía algunos dientes podridos...).

-Bien, bien, bien...- comenzó mientras apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que tenía las manos de un antinatural morado.

-¡Señora!. ¿Qué demonios hace de pie?. ¿No se da cuenta que de un momento a otro vamos a...?- sin embargo, la pobre azafata no pudo terminar, porque tanto ella como la profesora, salieron rodando para abajo ya que el avión comenzó a descender aún más en picado.

Finalmente, ambas mujeres fueron capaces de sentarse con olor a chorizo y llenas de migas de pan... las pocas partes de piel que no estaban cubiertas, tenían un preocupante tono morado por culpa de la caída..

-¡Revita!. ¡Creo que acaba de aparecer un nuevo color de piel!- exclamó Finn. Ninguna de las dos pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas junto con el resto de la clase, que ahora las miraba aprobadoramente.

-Al menos, algo bueno ha tenido esto - comentó Revita.

-A ver cuánto dura.

&&&&

Cuando por fin tocaron tierra, las chicas no pudieron evitar salir disparadas hacia afuera, y una vez abajo, las dos, de forma sincronizada, besaron el suelo, ante las miradas incrédulas del resto de los pasajeros. Sin embargo, esa felicidad de pisar tierra firme les duró poco.

-¡EVA LOCATIS Y FINN FISSHU! - exclamó la profesora con una mirada que rivalizaría con el basilisco de la Cámara Secreta.

Ante esta cara, amabas salieron huyendo temiendo por sus vidas, y siendo seguidas muy de cerca por lo que parecía una miga de pan gigante andante (se le pegaron al cuerpo los trocitos). Entraron de nuevo por la zona libre de impuestos, abarrotada de tiendas. Decidieron esconderse en una muy pequeña que casi ni se veía. La profesora pasó de largo sin verlas, con lo que ellas suspiraron aliviadas, aunque...

-ejem, ejem - ambas pegaron un salto mientras notaban cómo sus corazones parecían salírseles por la boca. Se giraron y vieron a una extraña mujer, con cara de sapo, un moño tieso (creyeron que lo ponía así de tenso para que se le estirase la cara) y vestida con una... ¿túnica?. Tenía toda la pinta de estar pirada...

-Como veo, han llegado puntuales... y además con la correcta indumentaria, ya saben, el dinero debe ser muggle...

Revita y Finn se miraron... sería mejor seguirle la corriente a esa loca mujer. Tenía la cara horrorosa, y se dirigía a ellas con falsa dulzura... incluso dudaban que fuese una mujer, de tan fea que era parecía un hombre mal disfrazado de mujer... además, eso explicaría la túnica... Era un pirado que creía vivir en la época medieval.

-Por supuesto¿acaso dudaba que fallaríamos en algo tan importante? - preguntó Finn ante la mirada incrédula de Revita y la aprobadora de la cara-sapo.

-Para ser seguidoras del Señor Oscuro, son ustedes muy jóvenes no?- la tia/tio/loquefuese las miró sospechosamente

-¿De verdad lo cree? - preguntó Revita enfadada. Siempre les decían que parecían pequeñas para su edad, y les fastidiaba bastante

Increíblemente, la pregunta de Revita pareció tener una clave oculta para "la cosa", puesto que puso cara de comprensión mientras murmuraba algo que sonó a "multijuigos".

-Bien, no las entretengo más, supongo que estarán muy ocupadas. Si quieren el mapa, muéstrenme el dinero. Son 30 libras (45 €)

-¿TREINTA LIBRAS? Está usted loca si cree que vamos a comprar un puñetero mapa por ese precio- exclamó Revita, que empezaba a sentirse estafada.

-El Señor Tenebroso - añadió Finn en un momento de inspiración-No consiente que le timen...¿no querrá tener problemas con él, no?

Ante esto, la mujer palideció notablemente

-N.. No, claro que no

-Entonces le decimos que lo máximo que está dispuesto a pagar el Señor Tenebroso son 3 libras...- cortó Revita siguiendo el juego.. al final la jugada podría salirles bien..

-¿Tres libras? Eso es insultante, por menos de quince no lo doy...

-¿Está segura? - preguntó Finn mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo la cartera, estaba muy intrigada por saber qué clase de mapa podía tener ese precio.

Entonces, sobresalió de su bolsillo una barra de madera, que no sabía siquiera que tenía allí.

La señora vio la barra de madera, poniéndose mortalmente pálida, al tiempo que decía:

-¡No! 3 libras está bien... ¡Qué digo bien¡Es su justo precio, sí señor.

-Perfecto, veo que nos entendemos - exclamó Revita. Ni ella ni Finn se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado con el palo - le dio el dinero, al tiempo que la mujer sapo tiraba un ¿papel? Viejo, grande y enrollado al suelo al tiempo que desaparecía como por arte de magia del lugar.

Revita lo cogió disgustada - Genial, hemos pagado 3 libras por "esto"

Finn no pudo contestar, puesto que en ese momento apareció la profesora, señalándolas con ira.

-¡AQUÍ ESTAIS YA NO OS ESCAPAIS...!

Ellas se miraron horrorizadas, con todo lo de la pirada esa (o el pirado, quién sabe), habían olvidado a su temida profesora, que las cogió por las orejas, contándoles con deleite los horribles castigos que iban a tener, al tiempo que las llevaba para recoger sus maletas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Revita y Finn se tiraron a sus respectivas camas, derrotadas. Las habitaciones de la residencia eran agradables, y muy grandes, con unas enormes mesas de estudios, dos sillas y un pequeño servicio.

Sin embargo, lo que para el resto de sus compañeros era una residencia que se las daba de hotel, para ellas era una auténtica cárcel. ¿Por qué? Porque su estúpida profesora había cumplido su amenaza, y ambas se veían obligadas a hacer trabajos "forzosos e inhumanos" mientras que sus compañeros conocían Edimburgo y sus alrededores. Sino, sólo había que fijarse en el cuarto de tres metros cuadrados que les habían designado como parte de su castigo.

-Ya es seguro... he muerto. -murmuró Finn con voz cansada.

-Será cerda la muy &#&$", nos ha hecho limpiar la piscina... ¿quién demonios se cree que es?

-Estoy harta... como vuelva a ver otra vez las sonrisitas de esos estúpidos que se hacen llamar _compañeros_ de clase, mataré a alguien.- apoyó Finn.- Además, no aguanto más aquí de esta manera.- explotó tirando la bayeta contra el suelo con furia.- Tendríamos que habernos ido hace una semana. Tanto comer sopa de sobre de pollo y pasarnos la vida de fregonas de este antro, que si no llega a ser por nosotras¡estarían todos de mugre hasta las cejas!

Revita se levantó también, tirando la bayeta igual que su compañera.

-Pues ala, vamos a coger nuestras cosas y nos vamos.-añadió con resolución.-Mientras el resto está por ahí haciendo el payaso, tú y yo nos vamos a la aventura. Si es que no sé cómo no fuimos nosotras las que inventamos la bombilla.

Con las mismas, las dos chicas fueron a coger sus pequeñas maletas.

-Revita¿no nos dejamos algo?- preguntó Finn echando un último vistazo al cubil que llamaban habitación.-¿Qué hay sobre la cama?

-Es el mapa que nos vendió el viejo loco. ¿Era un hombre, no?

-No sé, da lo mismo. Tú coge el mapa, no hay que dejar huellas.

-¡Ah, pero Finn, espera! Que ahora es por la tarde, no nos podemos ir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Si es que no sé cómo no te enganchaste a las películas de Misión Imposible. Nos tenemos que ir por la noche, porque por el día nos va a ver la gente.

-¿Y?

-¡Que luego se van a chivar! Y cómo nos pesquen, este año no me voy de vacaciones ni a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Pero si te escapas, tampoco¿no?

-Ni contemples esa posibilidad. Se pondrán tan contentos de vernos que no nos dirán nada.

-Pero por la noche, mejor que no.

-¿Porqué?

-No sé cómo lo verás tú, pero yo a oscuras no veo. ¡Voto por hacerlo cuando acabe de salir el Sol!

-No me quiero levantar pronto...-rezongó Revita.

-¿Libertad o dormir?

-Hombre, así, visto de manera global... ¡pero nunca nos quitarán... la libertad!- respondió enérgica y tipo Mel Gibson.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lugar: Cuchitril podrido (según Revita y Finn)

Hora: 5 a.m.

-Reviiiiita... Reviiiiiita... - Finn intentaba sin éxito despertar a su amiga. Iba vestida completamente de negro, y tenía la cara pintada en diferentes tonos verdes. Perdió la paciencia alvigésimo octavointento de despertarla. -¡EVA LOCATIS!.¡LEVÁNTATE YA!

Revita abrió los ojos y pegó un salto en la cama

–¡AHH! Joder, me has dado un susto de muerte... no hay quien te reconozca con esas pintas... pensé que eras una psicópata a algo así... Ese verde no combina con ese negro.

Finn la fulminó con la mirada.

-Esto es serio, del éxito de esta misión depende nuestra libertad... vístete rápido que a este paso no salimos nunca.

Refunfuñando, Revita se vistió de un modo similar al de su amiga. Una vez vestida y con la cara pintada, Finn la miró con solemnidad:

-Bien... ¿tenemos el equipo listo?

-Si te refieres a los walki-talkies, las cuerdas, los globos de pintura, las pistolas de agua, los planos del edificio y la ropa... sí.

-Pues agarra las maletas y echemos tierra de por medio.

Salieron lo más sigilosamente que pudieron del cuarto, con una bolsa de globitos llenos de pintura en una mano y en la otra los walkies, las pistolas de agua y las malestas, había que ver cómo se las apañaban.

-¿Para qué tenemos los globos?-preguntó Revita.

Los ojos de Finn brillaron maquiavélicamente, y Revita comprendió al momento, ya que las dos dijeron a la vez:

-Venganza...

-¡Ah, Revita, que es eso que brilla!. ¡Nos han descubierto!- rápidamente comenzó un bombardeo sobre la cosa brillante, que no se movió.

-¡Dios mío, está muerto!

-Más bien, no está vivo. Finn, joer, que es una piedra.

Después del pequeño accidente, se dedicaron a pringar el edificio entero con los globos de pintura, para dejar su recuerdo.

-Xkzzzz "Harta-de-Pollo" llamando a "Me-sentía-explotada"¿estás ahí?

-Revita, como mucho, estamos a cinco metros¿esto es necesario?

-Ante todo, quiero profesionalidad. Tú habla por el walki.

-¡Es de Bugs Bunny!- reclamó Finn enseñando un walki-talkie rojo, parecido a un teléfono móvil, con un conejo enorme en el centro.

-¿Qué? Algo tendría que hacer mi madre para tenernos entretenidos a mi hermano y a mí...

Revita salió al vestíbulo de la residencia con mucha precaución. Todo estaba en silencio.

Atravesó la habitación y se colocó al lado de la puerta hacia la libertad.

-Sxkkk, "Me-sentía-explotada"¿me recibes?

-Sí, en general, sí. Cambio, sxkk.

-Pues cuando yo te diga, vienes corriendo, Cambio.

-De acuerdo, "Harta-de-Pollo". Cierro.

Finn se quedó al otro lado del vestíbulo esperando una señal de Revita, tal y como le había dicho. Pero la tal señal no venía.

-Xkkksss, "Harta-de-pollo"¿sigues viva o te ha pillado el enemigo? Cambio.

No hubo respuesta. Finn se alarmó y comenzó a cruzar muy despacio la habitación. Pero tropezó con un mueble.

-¡Ay!

-¿Finn? Quiero decir, "Me-sentía-explotada"¿qué narices haces?. ¿Y mi señal, qué?

-Eso digo yo, porque llevo esperándola medio año.- replicó llegando a la altura de su compañera, sentada en el suelo.

-Tengo problemas técnicos. Si llega a haber una mina ¿qué hubiera pasado?

-Si la hubiera habido, te habría llevado a ti por delante, porque has pasado primero.- se rió Finn.- ¿Qué problema técnico tienes? Quiero encender la linterna.

-Mejor que sí, porque no veo nada para arreglar mi walkie.

Después resultó que a Revita se le habían salido las pilas del walkie-talkie y no había contestado a Finn directamente porque "no era propio de Misión Imposible"

-Eres un poco torpe para esta misión, Revita, pero no te preocupes, ya casi nos hemos ido.- se volvió a la puerta.- Hay que forzar la puerta, pásame uno de tus láseres.- Revita le sacó a su compañera la lengua y le dio una horquilla para el pelo.

-¿Quién hay ahí?- se oyó a la profesora desde muy lejos.

-¡Por tu madre, apaga esa cosa!- chilló Revita a Finn nerviosamente. Ésta tenía en una mano la horquilla y en otra la linterna. Se apagó, pero la profesora seguía por allí.

Se acercaba...

-¡FINN, HIJA!. ¿QUIERES DARTE PRISA?

-¡AGHHH!. ¡A LAS MENTES BRILLANTES NO SE NOS PUEDE PONER NERVIOSOS! Que no funciona esto, Revita... -De repente, se oyó una caída estrepitosa y un grito de dolor.

-¿QUIÉN HA PUESTO AQUÍ ESTA ENORME MIERDA?

-¡Dios mío, la pintura!. ¡Apártate!- Finn lo hizo y Revita le pegó una soberana patada al picaporte.

Un montón de sirenas empezaron a sonar y las chicas abrieron la puerta y corrieron como nunca lo había hecho en la prueba del kilómetro en clase de gimnasia.

Revita y Finn encontraron enfrente del camino a su libertad un muro de piedra con alambre en su parte superior. Era enorme y dentro de la residencia se encendían luces, las chicas podían verlas a través de los barrotes. Un foco de luz busca-fugitivas empezó a iluminar el jardín que salía de la ventana del director.

-Me voy a morir del miedo.- se dijeron Finn y Revita mirándose de manera parecida.

Ambas fueron a esconderse en la sombra que proyectaba un pequeño cobertizo. Finn actuó rápidamente y buscó una cuerda en su mochila. La sacó y la ató por uno de sus extremos a un palo de escoba que habían estado usando esa tarde, dejada allí afuera aposta.

Finn y Revita tiraron la cuerda al otro lado del muro. El foco de luz busca-personas las encontró.

-¡Allá abajo!. ¡Hay intento de huida! Espera¿dónde han ido?

La luz se había ido de repente. Finn le había tirado una de sus botas al conducto de la luz que estaba en el cobertizo. Ventajas de conocer los sistemas desde dentro. Comenzaron a trepar por la cuerda como mal podían.

-¿Qué clase de alambre es éste?. ¡No pincha!. ¡Es de los Todo a 1 Libra, Finn!. ¡Estamos salvadas!

-¡Mi bota! Yo no me voy sin ella, que ése par es mi favorito.- haciendo alarde de adicta a las películas del oeste (cada loco con su tema...), cogió la cuerda que le había sobrado que estaba en su hombro y lanzó al aro, el cual cayó exactamente en la bota de Finn. La bota volvió a manos de Finn y ella pudo pasar el muro, donde al otro lado la esperaba Revita. Sin tiempo todavía de saborear el aire libre, se largaron de allí en velocidad Match4.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Me parece que después de eso... nos salimos de la ciudad... y no sé qué más pasó, qué mira dónde estamos...- concluyó Revita, observando a su alrededor la abundante nada donde estaban. Únicamente, en el norte del horizonte, aquel enigmático y lejano castillo.

-Si...-murmuró Finn con cansancio - Y se nos ocurrió la genial idea de usar este estúpido mapa.. Quizás deberíamos ir por el bosque, parece el acceso más directo, empieza a anochecer y no me gustaría dormir aquí

-Sí, demasiado a la intemperie... pueden aparecer bichos extraños, o así.- dijo Revita con naturalidad.

-¡Ah, espera! Eso de "bichos extraños" no será un eufemismo de fieras carnívoras devora-niñas perdidas¿verdad?

Revita vio la cara de miedo de su compañera. La verdad es que a ella también le había asustado la definición de Finn.

-No, qué va, sólo bichos extraños. Una luciérnaga, una hormiga... no será nada. Lo de extrañas porque serán especies autóctonas que no conocemos y esas cosas...

Tranquilizadas ambas, recogieron sus desperdigadas pertenencias y se internaron al bosque... Lo que ellas no sabían, es que ese bosque en concreto era uno de los lugares más temidos de un mundo mágico que ellas adoraban.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Esto es todo por ahora! Nos despedimos ya, esperamos que os haya gustado y...

REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS- REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS 

Hasta pronto!

RL-P y Finn Fisshu88


End file.
